A Tale of Peace
by Danny Freckels
Summary: Eight humans are needed to break the barrier and they need to be alive. This is the story from the first to the last. Whatever it takes from deaths to RESETs,it's gonna be a very long ride. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. The Start

***sigh***

 **Well,here we go again.**

 **I started back when I was err.. unmatured (I guess?).**

 **But now,I suffered alot of homework,moving houses and Youtubing(ish) to make this story.**

 **Mature as possibly a guy can be,here is the very first chapter of my story "A Tale of Peace".**

 **We are coming to the Prologue Arc first then we'll move on to Eighth Human Arc.**

 **AND the Prologue is very very long (30 or more chapters),so here we go let's fall straight in! :^) (Get it?)**

 _(Asriel)_

For I knew was that humans can be good and evil. I knew that ever since I was told by my parents. Now I Knew that in some humans that are somewhere in the middle of that.

It was a normal day going through the Ruins like usual. Walking through it was calm,peaceful and very quiet. It felt so soothing as my mind spins the thoughts in my head.

Unfortunately,that train of thought was stopped with a very loud sound. It sounded like something fell off of a really tall place. That's when I started jogging,running the traps and puzzles in the ruins and came to the a place I like to call the hole.

I call it that because there is the one massive hole that the sun shines down on. In the of that is a small green patch of grass where sometimes we have picnics.

And there was a somewhat shape of a human,according to my mom's books she keeps. I looked a bit closer and it was a in fact a human. They seemed to be wearing a green striped shirt like mine, only with more stripes than mine. They had long brown hair and whiteish appearance.

The human started groaning in pain and saying "Ow.." before I decided to speak.

"Hey,are you alright?"I said.

"No. It hurts like everywhere over my body."

The human sounded like a girl to me like Mom or my sister. I looked down and saw her face. She had rosy cheeks and looked she was very tired from SOMETHING. "I'll help you up,okay?"I said. She held out her hand and I pulled her up. I then quickly placed said over my shoulder and made her stand.

"You think you can stand?"

"No,I'll try to rest for a while."

"So what is your name?"

"Chara."

"Chara?That's a very nice name. My name is Asriel."

She grins then laughs. I like her,she is like a person you want to be around even if they don't like you.

I smile and say "Let me show something."

I close my eyes,concentrate and reach for them. I open my eyes and she gasped at the heart in my hand.

"This is your SOUL. All humans have SOULs. The only difference is the colour of the SOUL. It represents your major personality. "

"Wow." they said in astonishment. "But what personality do I have?" she asked.

"I don't know but I can bring you my mother. You think you can walk?" I asked.

She grinned. "I can walk now." She stood up slowly and I held her hand. She looked at me and her red cheeks were redder and my face was hot.

"Awkward?" I asked. She smiled and said "Totally." We laughed and eventually walked to my family's home.

* * *

"Why do we have to take care of this universe? It's creepy as hell and it's you know it's called 'Horrortale' for a reason."

"Yes,we don't like it but you need take of any anomalies,Error."

Error Sans and Ink Sans were the guardians of the Multiverse. Error looked like Sans with negative colours and had blue streaks on his that looked he was crying. He had the words "ERROR" glitching around his body. He took care of the anomalies of a universe which is ironic (because he is an anomaly too). Ink also looked like Sans but equips himself with painting utensils most notably the giant brush behind his back. He works helping the creation of universes.

They were in the main hub where you can see which universe is which. The universe looks like a white orb from afar. But once you get closer you can see what is happening currently. Whenever a new universe appears,it starts off as a small white orb but once some more progress is made,it gets bigger.

"Hey,check it out!"was what Ink could hear from Error. He looked over and saw Error in glee pointing at a small orb farther then the rest of the orbs. He smiled back and thought 'It has been too long since a new universe appeared.'

He ran to the orb followed by Error. He looked at the orb in fascination. The image inside the orb was of Asriel and Chara going through the ruins.

"What's it called?"asked Error beside him. Ink held his hand over the orb and saw it's name.

"A tale of peace. We'll call it Peacetale for short."

"Since it's a small orb,we don't need check it very often,right?"asked Error.

"We'll see." was what Ink answered with.

* * *

 **Anyway,that's the first chapter of my new story.**

 **From here on out,there will no author's notes every chapter.**

 **Like my cameo of Error and Ink?**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. The Fight

_(Chara)_

It has been a while since I wrote in my diary. I don't know how long I have been in the underground but I'll guess it has 3 weeks. I open my diary to where I left off. But I had a nagging feeling to read from the beginning of my diary to see what happened in the last few weeks.

 _XX/X/2004_

 _I asked my new mother for a notebook. When she asked why,I told her that humans write in a book to talk about what happened that day. Asriel then came to me said "You humans are weird." I couldn't resist laughing._

 _After dinner,Toriel and Asgore asked us to go to our bedroom. Asriel and his twin sister,Talia when to bed and slept. But I couldn't sleep. Why? My new parents were arguing outside our room. They were talking about me. Asgore talked about taking my soul,crossing the barrier and holding 8 humans captive while Toriel talked about waiting for humans to fall down into the underground. After a while,they stopped and I fell asleep._

I knew what was the next page. I still remember it like it happened yesterday. I just don't know. Why? WHY? I thought that if I died, it would be easier for me. But instead I got accepted to a family that cared and now broken because of me. Why?

 **=Le Flashback=**

For all knew was that Asgore and Toriel brought us to New Home(horrible name) then all of a sudden, Toriel was bringing us children back to the ruins. Asriel and Talia were crying themselves out while I was trying not to trip over myself.

However, when we reached the ruins, Asriel and his sister let go of Toriel's hand and stood there. Blank stare from them and confused face from me and Toriel.

Toriel scolded them for a least ten minutes,but they remain still. They only movement they had made was that they crossed their arms. I knew that Asriel wouldn't act like this nor Talia. I spoke up and brought up how they were acting. Talia still had her arms crossed but Asriel then made a angry face and made his hands into fists. "Just, why are you doing this?" was what I said before something happened.

Asriel gave me a flying fist to my face.

The punch sent me crashing into the ground. Asriel continued punching me before Talia joined in. I tried to handle situaition as best as I could. They was some blood coming out of my mouth and some blood on my hands. Then,the siblings gave a hard punch to my arm that made me falling to the ground crying in agony.

Then they walked away. Walked away from Toriel. Walked away from me. Walked away

from the Ruins.

 **=End Of Flashback=**

Recently, Toriel got a letter from Asgore. He didn't say anything about Asriel and Talia returning to him. Toriel didn't reply back.

Maybe I should sleep now. I have gone through a lot things in my life but this is feels more painful.

But it's better than my life on the surface.

 **OK.**

 **Next chapter will focus on the other monsters of the underground. :)**


	3. The Search

_(3rd Person's_ Perspective)

Entry Number 3

 _It has been over four months since the CORE has been in construction._ _The events of the fallen human have changed Asgore's relationship with Toriel. They have been fighting ever since the human fell. If this continues on, the relationship between them will break apart soon..._

Entry Number 16

 _I have survived the impossible. Me and my colleagues had a project code named MoTaS. I was in charge of the project. We had the machine ready to plug it into the CORE. All I remember was a giant explosion. Then after that, I remember waking in my bed in Snowdin with my two sons next to me. My sons said they were worried and I was asleep for a week. A day later, I went back to my workplace and found out that I was the only one severely injured in the accident. We shut down MoTaS after that. At least I'm alive. All that's left were a crack from the bottom of my left eye socket to the middle of my cheek and another crack from the top of the right eye socket to the top of my temple._

Entry Number 20

 _I noticed a recent surge in my magic. My magic had become more stronger ever since the freak accident. I have transferred this power to my sons via the Skeleton experiment. They had become more stronger than ever. Sans was slight weaker than Papyrus but by a very small percentage. Their HP had risen by a 100. But recently the queen had sent the king stating their biological children had gone missing fro them and they are staying with the human who had fell into the underground. Once we received this news,Asgore,my children and I planned we are going to look through the entire underground in a massive search for them._

* * *

"So, Dad, is this like a puzzle?"

Papyrus said to his father,Gaster. He was only nine while Sans was around twelve. "It kind of is, Papyrus. We have to look for the children of the royal family. It's like a scavenger hunt but instead of looking for things,we are looking for people." Gaster replied with smile on his face. Sans then came out of the door wearing his backpack. "I'm ready,Dadster."he said jokingly. Gaster rolled his eyes with a smile. "Now we wait for the King." Gaster said. Right before any waiting, Asgore appeared behind of them. "Greetings Gaster. I decided to search around the area of Snowdin before the town but I couldn't find them there. So we look around Waterfall and New Home. Hotland and the CORE are off the list due your father looking around there."

"So, let's set off to Waterfall, I guess."

Then,they took off to Waterfall looking for Asriel and Talia.

To put it bluntly,it was a pretty mix with boring and exciting. But they were not able to find the children. After a little talk with Asgore, Gaster,Sans and Papyrus went home. Sans and Papyrus went to bed while Gaster sat in the living room. He was reading a book of research right when..

"Dad?"

He looked up and saw Papyrus standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Did we fail the scavenger hunt?"

"No,son."

"But we didn't find the people."

"Son,come here and sit here on the couch."

Papyrus sat on the couch next to Gaster.

"Son,not every puzzle needs to be solved immediately. Some puzzles can tried the first time and you go home and try again another day."

"I see."

"Maybe you can try again when you're older."

Papyrus smiled. "Yeah, I'll try again. Soon."

"Now let's go to bed."

Papyrus went up to his room first. Followed by Gaster. Gaster lay down onto his smiled right before he dozed off.


	4. VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ

_(3rd POV)_

If you can survive a fall that was supposed to kill you,then there's something wrong with that situation. The wrong part of this is that the fall is the cave in which leads to the underground.

A girl is seen in the middle of a flower patch. That patch is the middle of the gaping cave's floor. Her eyes slowly open in the darkness. She stood up and walked onto the path that was barely visible.

She entered into a opening. In front of her was a door and-

"Howdy!I'm Flowey the Flower!"

The flower that had a friendly smile and looked surprisely innocent was infront of her.

"Gee,you look lost. You're not from around here,are you?"said Flowey.

The girl nodded but the talking flower didn't seem to notice.

"You don't know where you are, right?"

* * *

 **This is what I was able to type in 4 months. Ha.**

 **THis is story is cancelled. Sorry. But I'm putting it up for adoption so I you want to continue this story, feel free to do so.**


End file.
